Uncertain Feelings - Zack Addy x Jack Hodgins
by Mapleshade56
Summary: Zack's been living with Hodgins for a while, and until now things have been fine. But now Zack's been getting feelings for Hodgins' he doesn't quite understand, and does Hodgins return them?
1. Chapter 1 - Beginning

**A/N**

 **Sorry if this is really bad, it's my first fanfic... Rated T for fluff, oh how I love fluff.**

 **\- Cinder**

Zack leaned against the car window, staring out into the night. Hodgins' rock 'n roll music blasting in his ears, but at this stage of tiredness; Zack didn't mind. Finally, he heard the car's engine stop. He looked up, being pulled from his daydreams. "Zack, were you sleeping?" Hodgins asked him, stifling his snickers. Zack rolled his eyes, "I was just thinking," He told Hodgins.

"Alright then, see you tomorrow." Hodgins told him before getting out of the car. Zack opened his car door and stepped out, the wind whipping at his shirt. He shuddered and began walking towards his apartment.

Zack stepped inside his apartment, flicking on the light. He walked over to the fridge and pulled out some cold mac 'n cheese. He sat down at the dining room table and scarfed down his food, wanting to get to sleep as soon as possible. He put the empty container in the sink and walked into his bedroom.

He quickly changed into his nightclothes and jumped into bed. He snuggled himself under the covers, prepared for the wave of sink about to crash over him.

 **Next day**

Zack groaned, waking up from his peaceful sleep. He looked over at the clock, it red 8:00 am. He had 15 minutes before Hodgins picked him up for work, he sighed; and almost unwillingly dragged himself out of bed. Zack sleepily changed into his work clothes and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a shake out of the fridge and sat down on the couch, practically chugging the drink.

After he finished he got up and threw the empty container away, grabbing his coat and heading outside.

It was less windy today, and slightly warmer. He made his way over to the sidewalk he always stood on while he waited for Hodgins, and soon enough his car rolled up to him. "Finally..." Zack muttered to himself before getting into the vehicle. "Mornin," Hodgins said to him, "Good morning Hodgins." Zack replied back.

Hodgins flipped on his radio station, the loud music filling his and Zack's ears. Zack propped his head against the window, trying to fall back asleep. Soon enough they reached the Jeffersonian, Hodgins pulled into the parking lot.

"Zack," He said to him, but no answer. Hodgins waved his hand in front of Zack's face, "Earth to Zack," He said; finally getting Zack's attention. "Sorry," Zack said quietly before getting out of Hodgins' car.

Hodgins looked worriedly over at Zack, walking over to Zack's side of the car. "You okay?" He asked the younger boy.

Zack looked at Hodgins, a wave of sadness hitting him. He didn't understand his current emotions, so he replied: "I think so, yes." Hodgins' didn't believe him, but didn't want to question him further.

"Alright, good." He said before walking into the building, Zack following close behind.


	2. Chapter 2 - Strange Feelings

**A/N**

 **The program I was using repeated some sentences, but I updated the first chapter and I should be fixed! Thanks for pointing it out A Random Person :D**

 **\- Cinder**

Zack sat on the platform, he had been examining the bone for hours and was finding nothing new. Finally, he sighed; setting down the bone and getting up off of the stool. He rolled up his sleeve and looked at his watch, 8:00 pm.

 _Wow, I've been sitting here for at least a few hours._ Zack thought to himself, walking off the platform he had been on. He strolled down the hall, heading for Dr. Hodgins'' office.

"Hey Zack, you ready to go home?" Hodgins asked Zack as he walked into his office, Zack nodded eagerly. "Yes Dr. Hodgins, I am very exhausted." He informed the older male. Hodgins laughed, "Alright Zack, let's go." He said, standing up and grabbing his coat.

As Zack was following him out the door, Hodgins' felt some tension between Zack; even if it was one-sided. Hodgins quietly decided to try to forget it and cut Zack some slack, the kid looked worn out.

Once they were in the car and Hodgins' music was blasting, Zack felt his eyelids closing; soon enough he was asleep.

Hodgins pulled up to his driveway and looked over at Zack, finding him asleep. "Zack, we're home," Hodgins said to him, slowly Zack woke up. "Huh- oh yeah." He responded, not tired anymore. Zack opened up the car door and stepped out, wind ruffling up his hair immediately. He tried to "fix" it but was unsuccessful, making Hodgins smirk at him.

Zack noticed this, "What's so funny Dr. Hodgins?" He asked. Hodgins rolled his eyes, "We're not at work anymore Zack, remember?" "Oh yes, sorry Hodgins," Zack told him before rushing towards his apartment, wanting to get away from Hodgins. He didn't necessarily know why, but for once went with his instincts.

Hodgins watched as Zack hurried away from him, a confused look plastered on his face. _Why's he in a hurry to get away from me?_ He silently wondered to himself as he walked back to his house. He figured it was just because the kid was tired, but something in the back of his head was nagging him it was something more.

 **Next day**

Zack woke with a start, sitting up frantically from his bed. He didn't usually have nightmares, but when he does their bad. The nightmare was about Iraq, and all the bullets and bodies. His breathing slowly returned to normal, and he decided he wasn't going to sleep anymore. He got out of bed and walked into his living room, sitting down on the couch.

He grabbed the remote and turned on Firefly, comforted by his favorite show. After a few episodes, Zack glanced at the clock; 4:15 pm. _Wow, I must've woken up early._ He thought to himself. He returned his attention to his show, putting all of his thoughts to rest for the moment.


End file.
